


all of god's angels

by strangelysweet



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, akechi goro thinks of murder!, big surprise there, i didn't include the name for the protag, so he's either ren or akira you can decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelysweet/pseuds/strangelysweet
Summary: "Your justice will end with your heart in my hands, your chest opened up towards the heavens." He promises. He speaks, voice as rich as incense and sharp as stained glass, spilling into Goro's mouth as he chokes."Maybe so, but heaven can't see us now."--------this is short. just wanted to look at how people usually did angel!goro and demon!akiren and i sort of... swapped it around??? sort of??? you can read them as angels and demons if you want????
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 32





	all of god's angels

"They love you; they'd _die_ for you." He says, hands shaking on the hilt of his sword. He laughs, nothing amusing about the situation he's chased after. "You're their white knight, their savior, and yet you carry on living like the orbit they're circling you means _nothing_." 

His teeth ache from clenching them so hard. The scarlet glow of his serrated blade lights up the underside of the boy's face, highlighting him in the blood of names that Goro has forced himself to forget. The boy doesn't even _try_ , effortlessly naive. So young, pretty, and stupid. His eyes aren't closed, his savior complex shining bright like sharp teeth. 

Goro knows he isn't redeemable. That was how he wants it. Don't give the monster a conscience, it fucks with its efficiency. There is no promised Ark, no second chance for when it all falls to shit, for Goro. The boy will sail away, rising above all consequence and filth. Goro will drown, the leeches riddling holes in his body like corroded iron. He tries to save Goro. Pathetic attempts to play at his weaknesses. Weaknesses that the serial killer didn't have. He was mechanical, oil dripping into the cupped palms of the hero. Angels weep over his shoulders as he loses for the first time. Their tears would show him that not everything goes to plan. Nothing can save people who don't want to be saved.

"You don't love them as they love you. You will never see how high they hold you." He hisses again. Envy curls like a snake around his tongue. The blade shakes. Its carmine edge is pressed to his throat. The boy is silent and pleading as he gazes up through his eyelashes at his end. His final dancing partner. Forever angelic, his death will be mourned as his guts spill down into the earth.

 _"What a martyr,"_ They'll say, hands clasped in prayer and mourning, _"A tragedy. Cut down far too young and beautiful."_

Goro looks at him again, at how he expects to get through to him. He is pure, haloed in sweetness and cold piety. He believes that salvation is in his hands, in his lips, as they brush his. The flutter of his eyelashes like raven feathers is delicate and chaste. If he had wings, they would be beautiful and trusting. Arrogant and expecting. 

His arrogance will be his downfall. He kisses his antithesis over the ensanguined glow of the sword, tragic and breathtaking. He is the hero of his own story, his disciples the supporting actors as he wins the audience over. It isn't _fair_. He has no right to sully the virtue playing on his bittersweet smile with the kiss that tastes of blood and ash. He draws back, expecting victory. He will not triumph. It would take all of God's pitiful angels to make Goro even _think_ of repenting.

Goro's heart is thudding in his ribcage, drowning in the oil produced from the cogs turning. They scream at him to press the sharp edge into the smooth skin and let the blood flow like wine. To rip him open and see if his bones are as beautiful as his words. They tell him that he wants to do it. Goro doesn't know if he wants anything anymore. He retreats, the blade now pointed at the hero's sternum. 

"Your justice will end with your heart in my hands, your chest opened up towards the heavens." He promises, letting the soft edges and bright eyes disarm him. He is pathetic. The boy moves the blade to the side and cups his face like the holy grail. He speaks, voice as rich as incense and sharp as stained glass, spilling into Goro's mouth as he chokes. 

"Maybe so, but heaven can't see us now."

His kiss is deep and sonorous, ringing in Goro's ears like bells. His fingers trace psalms into his chest, his tongue spelling out hymns in his mouth. Goro's head fills with smoke, blocking out sense and reason as he drinks the boy up like solemn wine. God didn't need to send all of his angels. One was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought that the way that akiren's friends follow him blindly was kind of weird, because he didn't really depend on them or show them as much love as they did to him. and i wondered who else does this thing and then it hit me: angels are super distant and show enough love to make human believe they really care and boom.
> 
> i did this instead of my history essay hahaaaa


End file.
